I Want Your Milk
by Just Lala
Summary: GD meminta susu kepada kekasihnya yang bernama TOP. Susu yang di minta oleh GD adalah susu yang berbeda yaitu Susu kental berprotein tinggi. Akankah GD mendapatkannya? Summary gagal! Rate M gagal! Cerita Gaje! Yang mau baca silahkan dan Review yuahh XD Big Bang . GTOP / TOPGD


I WANT YOUR MILK

**TOP x GD**

**Warnings :**

**BL, Alurnya kecepetan, bisa bikin iritasi mata, gangguan kehamilan (?), typos berterbangan dimana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi. Gue tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kalian mengalami hal yang gue sebutkan tadi :p**

**Don't like ****DON'T READ**

Choi Seung Hyun atau yang biasa di panggil TOP sudah menguap untuk sekian kalinya sejak ia terbangun. Ia memandangi secangkir coklat panas yang tepat berada di depannya. Entah apa yang menganggu pikirannya. Hanya dirinya dan tuhan yang tau. TOP sedang sibuk melakukan senam ringan terhadap kedua tangannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan membuat beberapa gerakan seperti mengerakan kedua tangannya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, badannya pun mengikuti ke arah mana kedua tangan itu bergerak. Setelah di rasa cukup menggerakan tangan beserta tubuhnya, ia segera menurunkannya kemudian ia menyesap gelas berisi coklat panas yang tadi dia buat saat terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Nikmatnya." Namja itu tersenyum sendiri dan segera menyesap coklat panas tersebut dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

"Apa yang nikmat?" suara lembut memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. "Morning chagi." Mengecup sekilas bibir TOP.

"Hanya secangkir coklat panas." Namja berwajah tampan itu tersenyum manis "Kau menginginkan ini juga ?." Menawari gelas berisikan coklat panas.

Namja yang ditawari coklat panas itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." TOP kembali menyesap coklat panas buatannya.

Namja yang berbadan lebih pendek dalam ruangan itu berjalan perlahan mendekati TOP dan memeluknya dari belakang."Chagi." Bisik namja itu dengan manja.

"Hm," gumam TOP singkat.

"Aku ingin susu."

"Susu?." TOP membalikkan badannya ke arah namja yang sedang memeluknya dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Kita tidak ada persedian susu. Tumben sekali kau ingin susu." Ucap TOP, mengelus lengan namja itu.

"Ini susu yang berbeda. Aku ingin susu darimu. Aku ingin susu seperti kemarin malam." Ia kembali berbisik di telinga TOP, sedikit mendesah.

"Eh? Maksudmu ? " TOP pura-pura tidak tahu maksud dari namjachingunya. Padahal TOP memahami maksud dari kekasihnya.

"I want your milk today. I need more protein for my body." Mengecup bibir TOP.

"GD, kau sangat aneh hari ini." TOP mengacak rambut namjachingunya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

GD segera mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah yang terbilang imut.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." TOP membelai pipi kekasihnya.

"Makanya berikan aku susu."mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan itu memberikan kesan terbilang sangat imut.

"Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan susu special kemarin malam. Apakah kau tidak bosan merasakannya lagi?." Goda TOP terhadap kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan jika setiap hari aku harus meminum susu darimu." Ucap GD.

"Hmmm, tapi hari ini aku sedang malas untuk membuatkannya untukmu." Ucap TOP berbohong. Dia sudah horny berat saat GD meminta susunya.

"Ayolah Chagi." Bujuk GD yang tidak sabaran.

Sebenarnya junior TOP sudah menegang sejak tadi tapi ia tahan karena ia tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah selain itu hari ini mereka berdua ada ujian namun jika ia menolak permintaan kekasihnya maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah lubang dari kekasih tercinta. Sejenak ia berfikir.

GD yang melihat kekasihnya hanya diam saja, tanpa persetujuan dari TOP, GD beranjak ke bawah lalu membuka celana pendek dan menurunkan celana dalam yang menganggu dirinya. Setelah di rasa sudah tak ada lagi halangan, keluarlah junior TOP yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Ternyata kau sedang horny."

TOP terkekeh, "Sebenarnya sejak kau memintanya aku sudah horny." Setelah memfikirnya lebih baik TOP menuruti kekasih tercintanya daripada ia tidak dapat jatah bercinta dari namjachingunya.

GD tertawa "Hmm..mesum juga kau."

TOP melihat kekasihnya hanya memandangi penisnya yang sudah menegang layak tiang bendera.

"Kenapa Cuma diliatin? Gak jadi minta susunya?." Goda TOP dan itu membuat muka GD memerah.

"Aku hanya bersyukur dan sangat beruntung karena hanya aku yang bisa merasakan ular nakal ini." GD segera mengecup penis milik Daesung ,"Hello big snake. Miss me?" ucap GD kepada penis namjachingunya.

TOP tersenyum memandang wajah GD yang layaknya anak kecil mendapatkan lollipop kesukaanya. Tanpa banyak bicara GD mulai menghisap kepala penis milik TOP. Menjilati penis itu sehingga cairan mulut GD menempel di batang kejantanan kekasihnya. GD menjilatinya penuh semangat. TOP membiarkan penisnya dimainkan oleh kekasihnya yang sedang horny berat.

Mulut GD mulai bergerak, ia mengelum penis TOP yang sudah menegang sempurna itu.

"mmmhhh . . .sshhhh . . oohhhhh" racau TOP saat GD mengulum penis miliknya.

GD mengulum penis TOP dengan penuh gairah. Sesekali penis itu menusuk kerongkongannya dan membuat dirinya sedikit tak bisa bernafas. Inilah resikonya jika ia menginginkan susu yang berprotein tinggi dan berkualitas.

GD tak hanya bermain dengan penis TOP namun ia juga bermain dengan kedua buah pelir top yang menggantung di tempatnya. Sesekali dikulumnya juga twin balls itu. Desahan TOP semakin keras. GD berhasil membuat Meloloskan desahan dari bibir sang kekasihnya.

"Shhhh...Suck itttttttt...Aaaahhh" Desah TOP, mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

GD tersenyum mesum ketika ia melihat kekasihnya meracau karena dirinya dan tentu saja ia bangga dapat memberikan servis terbaik di pagi hari ini. GD semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Penis GD benar-benar dimanjakan. Lidah kekasihnya memutari penisnya itu.

'Damn! ' pikir TOP dalam kenikmatannya.

Belakang kepala GD di usap oleh TOP sambil sesekali menarik kepalanya agar lebih dalam lagi penisnya masuk kedalam mulut namjachingunya itu dan sebelah tangannya tak hanya tinggal diam, tangan kanannya mengusap dan mempermainkan puting susu TOP yang sudah mengeras akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh mulut GD. Semakin lama semakin dalam penis TOP masuk ke dalam mulut GD hingga akhirnya sampai kepangkal batang penisnya.

TOP dapat merasakan kerongkongan kekasihnya yang begitu hangat. TOP mengimbangi gerakan mulut kekasihnya.

"Ssshhh...Shit.."Racau TOP.

GD menghiraukan racauan TOP, ia semakin mempercepat mengulum penis TOP. Setelah tangannya puas bermain dengan puting GD, tangannya segera beralih ke dua bola yang juga ingin dimanjakan. Dia memainkannya dua bola tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, mulutnya pun tak berhenti untuk menghisap sang penis. Mulut dan tangannya saling bekerja sama untuk memuaskan orang yang dicintainnya.

"Arrrggghhh...Shit..Suck it ...Ahhh...oohhh." erang TOP yang kembali lolos dari bibirnya. sambil menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

'Shit, lama sekali keluarnya. ."Pikir GD yang merasa susunya belum juga keluar.

Mulutnya GD mulai terasa pegal karena susu berprotein itu tak kunjung datang. Ia semakin mempercepat kulumannya agar susu itu dapat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Akkhhhh...a...ku..shhh...mau..ahhh..kluarrrrr."

GD tidak membalas perkataan TOP, ia semakin mempercepat hisapannya. Selang beberapa detik, Tanpa permisi dan tanpa ketok pintu, Sperma TOP melebur dan memenuhi mulut GD. Orgasme saat ini benar-benar menguras keringatnya sekaligus tenaganya dan membawa TOP terbang ke langit 7. Ia tidak menyangka GD akan memanjakan dirinya seperti ini.

Sebagian sperma yang tidak dapat di telan oleh GD tercecer di badan mereka berdua dan lantai. GD tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia dapat membuat kekasihnya mendapatkan nikmat yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari dirinya.

Setelah penis TOP melemas, GD segera bangit dan memandangi wajah TOP. GD mengangkat tangannya yang masih belepotan dengan Sperma Daesung dan ia menjilatinya jari-jarinya yang penuh sperma kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Seakan ia menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"I like your milk. Susu kualitas number 1. I like it."Komentar GD, mengerlingkan matanya.

Mencium bibir GD penuh kelembutan. "You're So Naughty."

GD hanya tersenyum manja. "Chagi, sudah ayo kita bersihkan diri kita dan kemudian kita pergi sekolah." TOP beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri."Rasanya mulutku pegal sekali."menggerakan mulutnya

TOP menahan lengan GD."It's too Late."

"Maksudmu?." GD Menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Lihat saja jam?." TOP menunjuk jam dinding yang setia mengantung di tembok.

GD pun menoleh ke arah jam dinding tersebut dan ternyata benar ia sudah terlambat 15 menit.

"Jadi? "TOP mengantung ucapannya.

"Aku capekkkkkkk. Aku ingin tidur lagi." GD memajukan bibirnya dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Ia tau kalau TOP bersikap seperti itu pasti ia akan meminta lebih dan berujung ia tidak akan bisa berjalan hingga besok.

"Tapi Chagi, hmmm ularku ingin di manjakan lagi dan hhmmm aku membutuhkan kadangnya." TOP tersenyum mesum kepada kekasihnya,memegangi bongkahan pantat GD dan mengelusnya.

"Aku capekkkkkkk."GD kembali merajuk. 'Gawat,aku harus cari cara agar lolos darinya' pikir GD dengan panik.

"Aku tidak mau tau. It's your fault." TOP mengangkat tubuh GD dan membawanya ke tempat pertarungan mereka.

'Selamatkannnnnnn aku.' GD berteriak dalam hatinya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran GD "Makanya jangan membangunkan ular yang sedang tidur di dalam kandangnya."

GD meronta-ronta agar ia dilepaskan oleh TOP namun nampaknya TOP enggan untuk melepaskannya. Poor GD, semoga Tuhan dapat menyelamatkannya.

THE END

Huwaaaaaaaaa~ ide ini terlintas ketika gue sedang minum susu '._.'

Ini cerite rate M kedua gue terbilang yang gagal hahahahah #abaikan

Gue gak mau banyak bicara, Review aja deh )

MOHON DI REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
